


Music Competition

by itwasadarkandstormynight



Series: Purimgifts 2020 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight
Summary: Nyota plays in a music competition, and sees something she'll never forget.
Series: Purimgifts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660090
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	Music Competition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyrograph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyrograph/gifts).



This was not what Nyota had signed up for.

It was supposed to be a friendly music competition. What she hadn’t known was that a lot of Vulcans had signed up too, and they never knew how to have fun. It wasn’t even about the prize; although an all-in vacation to Risa sounded nice, she could always go herself.

Sure, she was good at singing. Spock had been teaching her to play the Vulcan lyre as well, and while she definitely had a long way to go, she was quite proficient.

Even though this wasn’t what she’d expected or wanted, she was there, and the competition was about to start.

Time for her to get ready for her performance.

* * *

Nyota was one of the first to perform. She did well; she’d practiced a lot, so her hard work had paid off, and she genuinely enjoyed singing on stage as well. 

The judges were primarily Vulcan. The competitors were, by a far majority, also primarily Vulcan. Thus, she didn’t expect to win, so instead she settled in to just watch the show. Say what you will about Vulcans, but they were good at the things they did. It was certainly enjoyable for her to watch.

It came as a surprise to her when a few Vulcans walked up on stage and started performing something that Nyota would, under different circumstances, have called a musical. It was fairly logical, of course: Vulcans did sing, and plays were also a thing on Vulcan, so a combination of the two seemed a sensible development..

The thing is, she could _swear_ she knew this song. 

  
And that’s when it hit her. This wasn’t just any musical, this was _Fiddler on the Roof_! One she’d seen, once, when she was a kid, at one of those historical events.

How these Vulcans got the idea of ever doing it was beyond her, though.

It took all she had to not burst out into laughter right there and then. Somehow, she didn’t think they’d appreciate _that_.

* * *

As expected, she hadn’t won the first prize. Nor the second, nor the third. The top three was all Vulcan (what else could it have been?), and they didn’t do consolation prizes, because, as they claimed, “the experience of having participated is prize enough”.

For Nyota, though, the prize wasn’t exactly the experience of participating, at least not this time. It was the experience of watching those Vulcans perform something so human in their own Vulcan way.

It was, simply put, fascinating.


End file.
